Demotion of Promotion
by XxHot92xX
Summary: One thing was for sure. This new hat did nothing for his hair. [Based on manga chap 367]


**Title:** Demotion of Promotion  
**Description: **One thing was for sure. This new hat did nothing for his hair. Based on manga chap 367.  
**Pairings:** None intended  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Spoiler warnings concerning manga chapter 367  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto (which I don't, sadly), the Kakashi gaiden would've been aired instead of hideous fillers, KakaSaku innuendos would be overwhelming, and Hayate would be resurrected to frolic with Genma. And maybe Raidou as well...

**A/N:** After reading chapter 367, I was, like most of the Naruto fanbase, squealing with joy to having learned the name of our heroic Yondaime. But, I was also intrigued with the, perhaps, _foreshadowing_ of Kakashi's role in Konoha in due time. Ideas have been swirling in my head ever since and then BAM! my Muse exploded. Its confetti is still in the process of being towed away.

- - -

_I'm holding out and I'm holding on_

- - -

One thing was for sure.

This new hat did _nothing_ for his hair.

Kakashi sighed with an air of defeat as his fingers absently twirled their way around the alabaster flaps, creating evident wrinkles in the symbol for power and respect. The copy-nin pulled his hand away from the hat and proceeded to stare blankly at his new desk, eyes scanning every object that lay upon its surface – from the jubilee of pens to the stress ball gift that Sakura had so generously bestowed to him. A lazy grey eye then skimmed over the numerous cracks in the desk's foundation (no doubt from Tsunade's rash temper) that were now fixed with the reliable tool of heavy-duty duct tape. Kakashi dared not to even set a fingerless gloved hand upon the groaning wood, lest the whole thing implode on him.

The silver-haired ninja's fingers twitched for something to occupy them. After Sakura confiscated his precious novels (_"It's simply not a good image for someone of your caliber to be reading __**this**__ at council meetings!" "What caliber?" "My point exactly.."_), he was left with the only option to gaze curiously at the bountiful amount of office supplies that were now at his disposal. He had already made a delightful little set of paper-chain genin (that he promptly hid in a random drawer when Sakura bustled in with an armload of chuunin scrolls and an eyeful of suspicion). Kakashi leaned back into the soft, cushy leather chair (now claimed _his_) and made shadow puppets dance and scurry along the lit ceiling for his own bored amusement.

"Rokudaime-sensei!"

Kakashi sprang forward in his seat from his reclined position, earning him a lovely stiff neck for the rest of the withering day. He was met with the smoldering glare of his former female student, now his chipper right hand woman, and her curling upper lip that revealed her clenched glistening pearly whites. The copy-nin raised a hand and sent her a jovial eye-crease in greeting, trying to make sure he didn't make any sudden movements nor reflect anything shiny towards the irate kunoichi. Kakashi opened his masked mouth to shower her with compliments of how her roseate tresses were in perfect order today when the medic-nin cut him off abruptly.

Sakura threw her hands up in the air as her shrill voice escalated, "Where are your robes?!"

_Robes...robes.._

Recognition beamed along Kakashi's dun iris while his smile widened twofold, "Maa, I'm having them dry-cleaned Sakura-chan."

Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her petite chest, "Have them on by the time I come back, Rokudaime-sensei. You know it's protocol."

Kakashi slumped his shoulders as he eyed his favorite pink-haired kunoichi with forlorn, "Mou, Sakura, you know how I hate those robes. And what did I tell you about calling me 'Rokudaime'?"

The medic-nin growled out, "Fine. Don't wear the robes, _Rokudaime-sensei_."

The copy-nin inwardly sighed. At least one problem was taken care of. Kakashi twiddled his thumbs absently as he patiently waited for Sakura to calm down that pesky temper and continue with what she came to do. After five tranquil breaths and running a hand down her face, Sakura relaxed.

A frown marred her otherwise pretty features as she held out her hand, speaking with an air of disappointment and exhaustion, "Hand it over."

Kakashi had the guts to deal out his 'innocent-with-a-case-of-amnesia' card while holding Sakura's all-knowing gaze steadily, "Hand over what?"

Sakura scoffed, "Iruka-sensei is missing an S-class mission scroll. Now _hand it over_."

Kakashi furrowed his brow in what he hoped was a confused expression as he cocked his head towards the left, "I don't have anything, Sakura. A chuunin with a case of suicide probably took it, wanting to prove himself. Did you check Naruto's pockets?"

His former student closed in, stepping past the boundaries of his personal bubble as she leaned in over his desk with her palm right in line with his nose, "Give me the scroll, Rokudaime-sensei."

"I don't ha–"

"GIVE IT TO ME DAMMIT OR I'LL TAKE IT MYSELF!"

The sound of crackling wood echoed through his eardrums as the desk was furiously snapped into two once Sakura pounded her fist upon it. As the dust settled, Kakashi's grey, enigmatic eye roamed over the remains of his once proud-standing desk. He inwardly prayed that his paper-chain genin made it through the devastating blow. As he scanned the debris, Kakashi laid eyes upon the scroll of topic and snatched it away before Sakura could grasp it within her clutches. Despite the recently violent turn of events, the medic-nin stayed calm as she eyed her sensei who was now seizing the scroll tightly to his chest.

"Rokudaime-sensei... I will count to three. One."

Kakashi glanced down at the scroll with admiration before ditching his 'who-me?' card and going straight into his strongest suit, "Please, Sakura. Can't you man the desk – or what's left of it – for just this once? I'll be gone four days tops, promise."

"Two."

"Sakura, as your former sensei and current Hokage I demand you to give me permission to carry out this highly important objective."

"Two and a half."

Kakashi pouted beneath his mask and Sakura smirked, clearly seeing who won the battle of many to come. Kakashi decided to put his diplomatic skills to good use, "Fine. A-ranked."

Sakura shook her head, smirk still in place, "No."

"B-ranked."

"No."

"..._C-ranked?_"

Sakura pushed down the urge to scream out in frustration and throttle this stubborn man before her, "No! Sensei, this is completely nonsensical! You can't just hand over the position for four days so you can frolic on an S-classed assignment! Any dangerous mission for that matter! As your assistant and former student, I – "

Kakashi threw his hands up in the air and tossed the fated scroll towards Sakura who caught it with skilled ease, "Fine, fine. But know that this isn't over yet."

Sakura smiled and stuck out her tongue at the newly appointed Rokudaime, waving the scroll in her hand, "Save it, sensei. I've already won."

Like a cat who just scored the doomed mouse, Sakura glided towards the door and shut it deftly behind her, leaving Kakashi to salvage the paperwork that had fluttered about his office from the mock battle. Finding the splintered drawer of his desire, Kakashi held his breath as he peered within. With a plummet of his heart, the copy-nin sourly laid his eye upon the paper-chain genin, one unlucky gaki in particular who had his paper head ripped clean off.

With a sigh, Kakashi closed the drawer and sat back in his leather chair that had survived the battle.

Adjusting his hat that flattened his hair with a defiant grudge, Kakashi accepted defeat.

_Undermined by a seventeen–year-old. Oh how low I have fallen._

But then again, that was only one battle, only a skirmish. The war had yet to be claimed. Kakashi eye-creased as he fingered the A-class scroll in his jounin vest pocket.

Queue the evil cackle.

"ROKUDAIME-SENSEI!"

- - -

**A/N:** _kukuku.._ I thoroughly enjoyed writing this oneshot. My first intentions were for it to be kind of melancholy, but once Sakura came through that door and shouted "Where are your robes?!", I couldn't pass up the opportunity.

So, most of you all know the implications that resided in the manga chapter 367. Even though he may undoubtedly succeed in this role as the successor of the Fifth, I believe he'd have a hard time standing still for such a long period of time. But alas! I continue to have faith in our dear Kashi-kun!

This fic was also inspired slightly by the devART picture entitled "Hokage Kakashi?" by Amaretti. She/He thought that Kakashi would entertain himself by making paper-chain dolls (or genin) too! Link (w/o spaces): http// amaretti . deviantart . com / art / Hokage - Kakashi - 63343053

Thanks for reading and please review! I'd love to hear your comments regarding this fic and also the prospect of Kakashi becoming Hokage (run for the hills? Or all hail Kashi?)

_- - H. 92_


End file.
